What I should have done
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are living in New York together, Blaine comes home ill from work and Kurt takes care of him-trying to make up for Tina having to back in Lima. Spoliers from 'Diva' and 'I do'. Fluffy one-shot.


**What I should have done**

**Contains spoilers from 'I do' and from 'Diva.'**

* * *

Kurt groaned, rubbing out furiously in a small black notebook with an array of gold music notes scattered around it, "For Christ sakes, I'm never going to get this done."

He was sat on the couch in his apartment in New York, his feet cured up under him with a cup of coffee going cold beside him and with a frown on his face. He took a deep breath and picked up his coffee, he took a sip before screwing his nose up and the temperature and put it down again. This was not the time for cold coffee. He picked up his pencil again and began sketching lightly, tiling his head to the side.

The front door opened and Kurt's head spun around, expecting it to be Santana or Rachel visiting...well probably Rachel, she was always visiting since Kurt and Blaine had moved out and found a place of their own. The place they moved from had been large but with Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Finn and a hormonal and pregnant Rachel, someone had to leave. Blaine had been dying to get a place with Kurt anyway, saying he wanted him all to himself. Which was sweet, but Kurt was pretty sure it was more the fact he couldn't put up with any more of Rachel's hysterical crying and yelling. Not that Kurt could Blaine him.

Their place was a lot smaller, but comfortable for two. One bedroom, one bathroom, a little kitchen and tiny living room which only had room for a couch, an arm chair, a coffee table and a cheap TV that were all pressed up against the walls. It wasn't perfect, but it was home. And Kurt couldn't imagine sharing it with any other person than Blaine. It was a little dark and depressing, but they couldn't afford to re-decorate. But that didn't matter when they were curled up on the lumpy couch with a blanket and each other, watching some stupid soppy movie on the TV that you had to turn off and on and the mains a few times before it hummed into life.

However, standing in the doorway was not Rachel with a growing bump and a scowl on her face. But Blaine, with a weak smile and a bright red nose. He walked further into the room over to Kurt.

"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing home? I thought you were at work for another few hours," Kurt frowned a little, patting the space next to him.

Blaine collapsed into the seat, "Nhey...Nhey sent me nho...nhome," He sniffed, his nose sounding incredibly blocked.

"Oh sweet-heart," Kurt sighed, "I told you not to go into day."

"We need nee...nee...," Blaine turned his head away, sneezing into his hands, "nhe money," He finished.

Kurt sighed and passed him some tissues, "I think we can cope for one day, it's not like serving people in the coffee shop is giving us that much is it?"

"Nhanks," Blaine sniffed, cleaning of his hands and blowing his nose, "But I'm saving up to buy you nat," He paused and coughed, wincing at the dry feeling in his throat, "Nat jacket."

"Blaine you don't have to buy me anything," Kurt sighed, "I don't need a jacket to be happy, I just need you."

"I'm just noing to no to bed," Blaine said, coughing again and letting out a weak groan.

"No, no stay here," Kurt placed the notebook on the coffee table in front of them and pulled Blaine into his arms, "Let me take care of you."

"Don't want nou to cantch it," Blaine protested weakly, melting into his boyfriends arms.

"I don't care," Kurt said firmly, holding Blaine's close and kissing the top of his head.

Blaine sighed, resting his head on Kurt's chest, "What nare you doing?" Blaine asked, looking at the notebook that was left open on the coffee table.

"There looking for a brand new artist to design the flying monkey costumes for 'The Wizard of OZ," Kurt explained, "I'd thought I'd have a go, but they're not that good."

"I'm nure they're anazing," Blaine stuttered, "Urgh, I nate not being nable to nalk."

Kurt laughed softly, "It's adorable honey, don't worry."

Blaine sighed, "I nove you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled softly, "Why don't you go get into bed? I'll make you some soup and I'll be in soon okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Nhank-you."

* * *

"Oh sweetie," Kurt sighed, talking into their bedroom to see Blaine hiding beneath the comforter, pale and small.

Kurt placed a tray down at the foot of the bed, it had Blaine's favorite music magazine, a bowl of warm freshly made tomato soup and a glass of cool orange juice as well as some cold medicine and a tub of vapor-rub.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly, reaching out to Kurt who had climbed into bed next to him.

Kurt quickly engulfed Blaine in his warm arms, burring his face into Blaine's shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Nike rubbish," Blaine groaned, "You nhouldn't be to close no me."

"I told you, I don't care," Kurt smiled, "Are you hungry?"

Blaine nodded, "A little."

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek and reached to grab the tray, balancing it on his lap and passing Blaine the cold medicine.

"Urgh I nate this nuff," Blaine pouted, glaring at the bottle in his hand.

"I know," Kurt said softly, "But it'll make you feel better."

Blaine sighed in defeat and took it, Kurt passing him the glass of orange juice so he could get rid of the taste.

"Here," Kurt gave Blaine the bowl of warm soup and a spoon before taking the vapor rub and placing it on the pillow next to him.

"You're too nood to me," Blaine smiled, taking a sip of the soup, "This is weally good."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "Thank-you," he curled up next to Blaine as he ate, watching his chest rise and fall calmly.

"Did Tina make you soup when you were sick?" Kurt wondered, his hand tracing up and down Blaine's arm.

"Um, yeah," Blaine frowned a little, "Why?"

Kurt shrugged, siting up a little and kissed along Blaine's collar bone, "Just a passing thought."

"Right...Baby stop," Blaine sighed, pushing his away, "I'm not in the nood."

Kurt pouted his lip, "Sorry, I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"I know nat," Blaine said gently, "But all I can nink of is nou cantching it."

Kurt sighed, "Think of yourself for once Baby," He smiled, he ran his hand along Blaine's jaw, taking the now empty bowl from Blaine's hands, "I'll be back in a second."

Kurt placed the bowl and cold medicine in the kitchen and returned to see Blaine's eyes dropping slightly, "Aw, is my Baby tired?"

Blaine nodded, "It's the nold medicine."

Kurt smiled a little, climbing up onto the bed, pulling the comforter away from Blaine who made a weak protest but Kurt shushed him. He straddled Blaine's lap and undid the buttons his black work shirt, taking the vapor-rub and unscrewing the lid. He placed kisses all over Blaine's chest, "You're so beautiful baby," He whispered, looking up through his lashes to see Blaine smiling at him.

"I know what you're noing," Blaine said, still smiling as Kurt sat back and took some vapor-rub from the tub.

"And what's that?" Kurt asked, rubbing his around in his hands.

"You're trying to nake up for the time Tina looked after me," Blaine let out a groan and Kurt started rubbing his chest.

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, "I'm just doing what I should have done."

"Don't be silly," Blaine caught Kurt's eyes, "Even if we nere together, nou'd still be in New York."

Kurt shrugged, "I still feel guilty about it."

"Don't," Blaine sighed, "Kurt really, it doesn't natter."

"It does to me," Kurt said seriously, "What if she'd won you over in the process and you were with her right now?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "Kurt, I'm nay...nay...," Blaine growled in frustration.

"Gay?" Kurt suggested, a sad smile across his face, "I know that, but with Rachel and...well there's a fine line between best friend and...boyfriend."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt, stop it. You know I nove you more then anything. I always noved you, the whole time we nere apart."

Kurt sighed, "I loved you too."

He put more rub on his hands, massaging Blaine's chest even though it was properly already to much but he just loved the little mewls of appreciation Blaine was letting out and the way Blaine's long eyelashes were fluttering against his cheeks. Kurt lent forward and pressed kisses along Blaine's arms and neck, over his cheeks before he got up, smiling when Blaine reached out for him.

"I'm just going to wash my hands," He explained, placing a last kiss to Blaine's cheek before he left.

When he returned they both got undressed so they were in their underwear and slipped under the comforter, holding each other as close as possible and kissing each others cheeks, shoulders, neck, arms. Every part of each other they could reach apart from lips which Blaine refused, saying that Kurt was just asking to become ill.

Blaine slowly drifted to sleep, his weight in Kurt's arms a warm and comforting reminder that Blaine was his and wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

When Blaine woke up he felt a lot better, he could differently breath easier and his head wasn't pounding anymore. He rolled over, expecting to find Kurt curled up beside him. But he was alone. He sat up quickly, making his head spin.

"Kurt?" He called, his eye falling on a tray at the foot of the bed on Kurt's side. Blaine crawled towards it, picking up a quickly scribbled note in Kurt's handwriting.

_Hey baby,  
__I hope you're feeling better. Rachel called, some sort of emergency to do with a dress not fitting anymore, I'll be back as soon as I can. I left the new copy of your favorite magazine in case you get bored, there are some cookies and a orange juice in case you're hungry or thirsty. And your mobile in case you need me, I'll come back straight away.  
__Love you __X_

A smile broke out over Blaine's face, he quickly grabbed his mobile sending Kurt a text.

_Just woke up, you're amazing. Thank-you so much, good luck with Rachel baby, Love you x_

He really did have the best boyfriend in the world. He picked up the copy of 'Half time' magazine and sat cross-legged, flicking through the pages as he nibbled on cookies and sipped his orange juice.

Just as he was finishing reading the magazine he heard the front door open and Kurt let out a long sigh, he listened as Kurt took of his outerwear and shoes before dragging himself into the bedroom with a tired look on his face, he immediately forced himself to smile when he saw Blaine watching him but he still looked exhausted.

"Hey baby, how are you?" He asked, walking forward and taking the tray in his hands.

"A lot better thank-you," Blaine smiled, closing his magazine.

"You sound better," Kurt noted, yawning a little, "Do you need anything? Are you still hungry? I can c..." He yawned, "Cook you your favorite but it could take a little while."

"No, no I'm fine," Blaine reassured him, "But I missed you."

Kurt sighed loudly, "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine smiled, "Wanna cuddle?"

Kurt let out a groan, "Urgh, you have no idea."

Blaine giggled, "Okay."

Kurt put the tray away while Blaine took the comforter out onto the couch, Kurt got undressed again so he was in his underwear and undershirt before he fell into Blaine's arms with a groan.

"Stressful?" Blaine guessed, stroking the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt nodded, arranging the comforter around them, "She's crazy, she wanted to find the same dress and buy it in very size to it would still fit her."

"Oh baby," Blaine cooed, pulling Kurt closer, "I'm sorry."

"And then she realized she'd gotten it when we were back in Ohio anyway," Kurt sighed, running his hand over Blaine's arms, "All the time all I could think of was you waking up without me here...Was Tina there when you woke up?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "Kurt! It's doesn't matter..."

"It does," Kurt groaned, "I should always be there to take care of you."

Blaine sighed, "Yes Tina was still there, asleep on my chest. But it was weird and a little awkward, she left straight after."

Kurt nodded, playing with the hair on Blaine's chest.

"You take care of me so much better then she ever could Kurt," Blaine said seriously.

"Really?"

"Yes, because everything you do feels a million times better then when she would do it. Because I care about you more then anyone, because I love you, and because your hands are magic," Blaine tickled Kurt's sides.

Kurt laughed, batting his hands away, "Okay," He sighed, "I'm sorry for being weird."

"It doesn't matter," Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, "I really want to kiss you."

"Kiss me then."

"But...the germs," Blaine protested, his eyes locked on Kurt's lips.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Honey, if I'm going to get it I think I'm going too. I spent most of the day in bed cuddling you."

Blaine shrugged, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, "Okay, so I propose, that we order some very un-healthy take out, watch movies and lay on the couch."

Kurt smiled, "Sounds perfect."

"But first, I want to see these designs..."

"No, no Blaine they're terrible," Kurt said making a grab for his notebook before Blaine could and hugged it to his chest.

"Kurt, let me see..."

"No!" Kurt laughed, as Blaine battled to get the notebook from him causing them both to fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"I love you," Blaine smiled, pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Love you too...but you still can't see them Mr. Anderson," Kurt shook his head.

"Damn, that usually works," Blaine frowned.

Kurt laughed again, kissing the lines on Blaine's forehead that appeared with the expression, "You know I expect you to look after me If I do catch your plague."

"Of course...but I can't make soup so you might have to cope with stuff from a can," Blaine blushed a little.

Kurt smirked, "Baby, you can't make anything. I don't' know what you'd do without me here."

"Hey, I can too!" Blaine protested.

"Putting toast in the toaster doesn't count Blaine."

"Oh..." He frowned, burring his face into Kurt shoulder.

Everything was silent for a second before Blaine made a mad grab for the notebook in Kurt's arms, taking him by complete surprise. Blaine jumped to his feet, letting out a yell of triumph, "Ha! I've got it."

Kurt got to his feet as well, "Hey! I thought you were ill."

"You always make me feel better baby," Blaine smiled, backing away with the notebook still in hand.

"Blaine...give me that..."

"Never!" Blaine cried, turning around and making a run for the bedroom.

"Come back here Blaine Anderson!"

* * *

**A/n: I don't really know why this idea popped into my head, But I hoped you liked it and helped you pass through the 3 week wait.** ***sigh***


End file.
